fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Storybook Adventure
How it works... Storybook *Complete all Chapters of the Storybook Adventure events to earn new animals and learn about the origins of the Animal Forests along the way! *New prize after completing each chapter! 'Latest Event' 24th Forest Fire *The Forest Fire Storybook Adventure Event is available at level 10 and runs for 10 days from Aug 1st, 2017. ---- 'Storybook Adventure: Forest Fire' * Firewolf loved the summers in the Forest, especially the hot sunny days. "The warmer, the better," was Firewolf's motto. Yet none of Firewolf's friends seemed to be as fond of the heat as him. * Firewolf lived in a grove of Flame Trees, whose gently glowing leaves radiated warmth. A small creek in the grove gave the trees water and kept their heat in check. Firewolf loved his home, but he couldn't convince any of his more flowery Forest friends to visit. "I love to be warm and toasty, but I hate being lonely" Firewolf thought to himself. * Firewolf knew he wasn't supposed to plant Flame Trees without water nearby, but he really wanted to show his friends how great they were. After some deliberation, Firewolf decided it should be fine just this once. "What's the worst that could happen?" he thought. He gathered as many Flame Tree seeds as he could carry, and headed out into the Forest. * Firewolf set his path towards a flowery riverside clearing where his friend Blossom Buck lived, planting the Flame Tree seeds as he went. Flame Trees are fast growing plants and sprung up almost as fast as Firewolf planted them. A trail of the scorching saplings had soon sprouted behind Firewolf. * Flame Trees usually don't cause problems, but this summer was unusually warm. Enjoying the heat, Firewolf was oblivious to the trickle of smoke starting to crawl along the Forest floor. By the time he came across his friend Blossom Buck, fire was starting to spread. * Blossom Buck looked a bit wilted. "Firewolf," he panted, "Why is it so hot today?" Firewolf excitedly explained his plan to his friend. "I've been planting Flame Trees in the Forest so you can enjoy the warmth!" * Blossom Buck frowned. "It's more than just the trees. Look! The Forest was so dry that the Flame Trees have started a fire!" Firewolf gasped This wasn't what he had in mind. Fortunately, Blossom Buck had an idea. * "The river is nearby," Blossom Buck said. "If we can get Shrubunny to help, I think we can put this fire out." Firewolf and Blossom Buck rushed to the river in the clearing where Shrubunny lived, and found her relaxing by the river. "Hi friends!" Shrubunny said wearily. "Do you two know why it's so hot today?" * Firewolf and Blossom Buck explained the situation to Shrubunny. "Don't worry! I know how to take care of a fire," she said. With a flap of her powerful ears, Shrubunny blew a fountain of river water over the fire and put out the flames. "I'm sorry about the trouble," Firewolf said, "I just wanted to share with my friends." Shrubunny smiled, "Not to worry! In fact I have an idea." * Shrubunny and Blossom Buck helped Firewolf plant a small grove of Flame Trees by the river in their clearing. With the trees growing safely in the clearing, Firewolf was finally able to share his warmth with his friends and had a new home away from home. ---- 'Past Events' For details of all previous Storybook Adventure Events see Past Events: ---- Notes: ---- Category:Gameplay